La Fureur de vivre
by Juliet-has-a-gun
Summary: Bella sulfureuse riche new yorkaise meurtrie par son passé a été le meilleur et le pire dans la vie d'Edward,son professeur marié.Pourra t elle le sauver ALORS qu'il se laisse mourir dans un lit d'hôpital à cause de leur passion destructrice? LEMON AU
1. Save him

**Bonjour à tous , je dévore depuis qques temps vos fantastiques écrits alors maintenant je me lance. Ce premier chapitre peut vous paraître étrange mais mon histoire se développe sous forme épistolaire pour l'instant. C'est ma première fic alors donnez moi vos points de vue , vos critiques j'en ai besoin !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de la saga twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Commander uniquement un dessert à Cipriani,

Visiter systématiquement les toilettes des hommes et traumatiser ses occupants,

T'émerveiller sous une pluie de plumes dans une suite du Four Seasons après une bataille de polochons régressive,

Rendre fous tes voisins en commentant chaque scène au cinéma

Piquer une veste Armani de ton père pour la filer au clochard au coin de la rue,

Passer l'apres midi à détailler le ciel allongée dans l'herbe de central park complètement high,

Voler des breloques à Chinatown ,

Entrer pieds nus chez Chanel ,

Blasphémer dans la St Patrick Church ,

Rendre folles les vieilles connes de la 5eme,

Critiquer ouvertement la tenue d'une fille en face de toi chez Saks,

Tomber amoureuse de tous les goldens boys de Wall Wtreet...

**_New York n'avait pas le même goût avant toi._**

Collectionner les pubs des magazines de mode,

Discuter de Sartres ivre morte ,

Appartenir à tout le monde,

Pleurer en écoutant Cohen,

Dormir sur le toit,

Se nourrir que de sucré,

Avoir une quantité obscène de chaussures,

Perdre tes clés,

Les retrouver dans le frigo,

Eclater de rire pendant une minute de silence,

N'avoir jamais pris le métro,

Vouer un culte aux couples maudits,

Tout oublier tout le temps,

Saupoudrer chacune des tes phrases d'une myriade de fuck,

Avoir un hamac en guise de lit,

**_Les habitudes de chaque jour n'avaient pas le même goût avant toi._**

Appartenir à tout le monde,

N'être celle de personne,

Ne pas savoir dire je t aime,

Etre méchante,

N'avoir d'autre morale que la tienne,

Embrasser à bout de souffle,

Faire l'amour avec avidité,

Danser à s'évanouir de fatigue,

Mettre un pull informe et irradier quand même,

Ne plus croire en rien,

N'avoir confiance en personne et malgré tout parfois avoir foie en la nature humaine,

_**La passion n'avait pas le même goût sans toi.**_

Tu étais l'enfance, éternelle, insouciante, jouissive. Apeurée, craintive ; tu te découvrais hasardeuse , téméraire parfois suicidaire, toujours curieuse. Insolente, tu prenais plaisir à me provoquer. Ton incandescence me rendait vivant, pleinement. Je retrouvais le goût suave des premières fois à travers ton émerveillement, l'émoi des transgressions dans tes conneries. Tu brûlais ton existence comme seulement peut le faire une enfant, sans conscience du futur et de ses conséquences. Tu étais le lieu d'un conflit permanent entre enfance et âge adulte, insouciance et maturité. Trop aux faits de la dureté du monde , de sa manière de broyer les meilleurs d'entre nous, tu le fuyais refusant toute attache, ne voulant pas être une prise au mlaheur. Blessée au plus profond de toi , tu esquivais en prônant un hédonisme qui endormait par moment cette douleur incurable qui te rongeait le coeur. Tu te perdais dans les excès , vivant dans l'instant pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce passé qui te hantait et faire face à cet avenir inconnu , terrifiant. Reine des caprices, princesse des enfantillages tu brûlais la vie par les deux bouts sans concession , ni , hautaine et égocentrique , mais aussi complexée , généreuse et sensible, tu n'étais que contradictions.

Tu vivais pour et par le désir; femme enfant , délicieusement détestable...

Tu n'envisageais l'amour qu'avec passion, sang, souffrance et larmes, comme une plaie béante arrachant le coeur et sublimant l'âme. L'amour, attrayant , effrayant ; tu ne pouvais le vivre que dans ce qu'il avait d'exubérant et de malsain , comme une exécution publique. Mourir par amour ? une exigence , ta preuve ultime. Tu aurais pu avoir l'air folle , tu n'étais tout simplement pas née dans le bon siècle ; te débatant dans cette époque où Lancelot tromperait Guenièvre , où Juliette se contenterait de Paris. «Rebel without a cause» comme James Dean ,une de tes idoles, dans la fureur de vivre.

Tu étais entière , unique. Mais brisée, humiliée, tu avais enterré tes idéaux, emmuré tes valeurs et abattu tes sentiments. Tu ne voulais plus appartenir à personne , tu ne pouvais plus. Libre , esclave de nulle chose, amante de la solitude tu espérais ... encore... un peu...

Je parle de toi au passé car je préfère te savoir morte qu'hors de ma vie. Alors chaque jour dans ce lit d'hôpital je murmure ton prénom, la quintessence de ton être, le résumé de ma souffrance, en espérant que tu me reviennes: Bella.

J' achève cette lettre que je n'enverrais jamais avec deux citations , cette manie que l'on avait pris d' emprunter les mots des autres pour dire ce que nous , handicapés sentimentaux , ne pouvions formuler.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir appris à aimer la vie.» de ce film que tu affectionnais temps Rochester.

«Sans toi les émotions d'aujourd'hui ne sont que la peau morte des émotions d'autrefois.» d'Amélie Poulain ( je sais tu détestes !)

Even yours

Edward

* * *

_Sur cette feuille de papier déchirée qu'elle tenait tremblante, un post it : _

J'ai arraché ce texte de son journal, il se laisse mourir. Vous seule pouvez faire quelque chose. Je vous en supplie.

Tanya, Une épouse impuissante

* * *

**Alors qu'en dites vous je sais que c'est complètement flou pour l'instant mais je voulais montrer Bella à travers les yeux d'Edward. **

**Vous me direz et l'hopital, Tanya, leur rencontre , leur séparation , le passé de Bella !?! Si vous vous en savoir plus mais si surtout vous pensez que cela vaut le coup de continuer please give me some reviews !!!**

**A très vite j'espère !!**

**Xoxo**

**D.**


	2. you know i'm no good

**Bonjour !!**

**Me re voila avec un nouveau chapitre !!**

**Avant tout je voudrais remercier leurs tres gentilles reviews :**

**xoxlauoxo,**

**alexa27( oui le personnage de tanya n'est pas la « méchante » qu'on lit souvent que j'aime bien aussi ^^ mais là elle tient un rôle plus important mais aussi beaucoup plus douloureux),**

**alicia, **

**bib08( passion destructrice et obsession pathologique sont vraiment les termes adaptés à ma fic), **

**Sophie, **

**laurianne , **

**clochette13, **

**l'hasardeuse (une bella frivole oui ça change et ça ouvre beaucoup de possibilités ), notredenierespoir (vraiment ça m a fait tout drôle de tels compliments), **

**virginie067**

**et pupuce0078 **

**Merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont ajouté en favori ou en alert**

**j'espère que la suite vous plaira et vous donnera quelques éclaircissements ( pas tous ce serait pas drôle :p )**

**Je pose ce chapître vraiment tard ( 3h) donc je pense qu'il doit y avoir des fautes qui m'ont échappées pardonnez moi et signalez les moi que je corrige mes horreurs !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

Tanya ,hésitante, entra dans la chambre blafarde. Les mois s'écoulant sa peur grandissait peur de lui de ses accès de colère , de ses heures hagardes les yeux vides , de son refus de vivre. Ils ne se parlaient , elle se contentait de s'asseoir auprès de lui et d'essayer de comprendre comment tout avait pu lui échapper sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Tout était allé si vite , ils s'aimaient tellement , ils étaient promis à un si bel avenir et maintenant, il se mourrait pour une autre alors qu'elle, elle était là , elle sa femme , son aimée , celle qui l'avait sauvé de ses démons qui avait remplacé sa haine par la tendresse. Mais la tendresse ne suffit pas face à la passion , cette folie destructrice que lui avait insufflé cette gamine. Ce désir brulant face auquel elle avait voulu lutté et qui avait provoqué leur perte.

Elle s'était résigné à présent aussi douloureux que cela pouvait être elle avait plié et reconnu sa défaite. Elle l'avait supplié , Elle, sa rivale de sauvé l'homme de leurs vies. Deux semaines plus tard comme toute réponse elle avait trouvé devant chez elle une boite à chaussures Louboutin où était inscrit d'une écriture dure, incisive presque violente « i was here too ».

C'est ce fardeau qu'elle portait à présent dans ses mains , cette plaie lancinante , cette preuve criante de l'adultère , de sa défaite comme il le lui avait murmuré avant l'accident « we were not enought ». Elle s'avançait vers le lit avec cette lenteur des condamnés, de ceux qui s'apprêtent à rendre les armes, abandonnant tout espoir en offrant leur dernier souffle à la fatalité. Car au moment où il ouvrirait cette boite , il fermerait leur histoire et elle ne pourrait que s'effacer face à cette tornade qui la dépassait..

Elle leva les yeux vers lui , il le l'avait pas encore vu . Il était là sur son lit ce corps autrefois parfait à présent détruit : sa jambe inerte était comme un poids mort enfermée dans une cage d'acier et de plâtre , son torse incroyablement amaigri attendait une fin qu'il espérait tant, sa main recroquevillée en un point rageur qu'il ne passait plus dans ses cheveux qu'on lui avait rasé lors de l'opération et qui repoussait lentement, son visage creusé mal rasé, mangé par les cernes et la souffrance, tourné vers la fenêtre , ces yeux autrefois rieurs et enjoués étaient à présent vides, leur vert la transperçait à chaque qu'il posait les yeux sur elle . Son regard n'avait pas perdu de son éclat , il s'était juste teinté d'une fatalité qui la faisait frissonner, comme si tout lui était égal à présent.

Le bruit de ses pas sur le sol attira son attention, il tressailli mais ne fit aucun mouvement en sa direction. Elle déposa la boite et avec elle les armes de son combat perdu sur la table adjacente au lit. Il posa les yeux sur le colis et lut l'inscription. Et alors elle vit , elle vit la vie réintégrer son corps, rougir son teint , soulever sa poitrine, éclairer ses yeux. Elle vit , et elle sut , véritablement qu'à cet instant où il avait reconnu son écriture , elle l'avait perdu , à jamais. A aucun moment depuis qu'elle était entré il n'avait pris véritablement conscience de sa présence, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui , tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié, tous ces efforts pour le guérir ; et là une simple boîte , une foutu boîte en carton le réanimait , le ramenait dans notre monde ; une putain de boîte avait plus d'effet que ses mois de dévotion ; parce qu'elle venait d'Elle. Prise d'une colère qui lui était inconnue , elle le vit poser ses mains tremblantes sur le couvercle comme sur le corps de cette autre et alors ce fut trop ; elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas assister à cette intimité qui la révulsait . Sans un mot , sans un bruit, elle sortit , ferma la porte contre laquelle elle s'effondra alors qu'un feu sans nom ravageait son corps et que son homme derrière cette paroie de bois éparpillait les dernières cendres de leur amour en ouvrant cette boîte qui le sauverait.

* * *

6 juillet 2008,

Que dire à un condamné ? J'ai cherché, je te jure, mais rien , nada , que dal. Moi qui ai été si ingénieuse pour te séduire je suis infoutue de savoir quoi te dire. T'es dans le coma et je ne peux pas te voir alors c'est plus facile, ne pas avoir à affronter ton regard face à mon mutisme, face à ces mots qui ne viennent pas , qui ne sortent pas . Alors en attendant j'écris enfin j'essaye ça ne ressemble à rien , bien loin de ce texte par lequel tout a commencé et que tu avais trouvé si beau. Je me dis que je t'écrirais, que tu me lirais et que ça serait beaucoup plus facile. Ces lettres je vais les donner à la standardiste, elle les surveillera jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles et elle te les donnera . J'ai trop peur de les jeter si je les garde. Comme tu le disais si bien « la lâcheté, le courage des abandonnés » .

* * *

14 juillet 2008

Comme je ne suis pas de la famille , que je ne suis que cette connasse par qui toute cette merde est arrivé, je ne peux pas te voir, je passe ma vie dans le hall à éviter Tanya et sa dignité édifiante ; et à t'attendre , à attendre ce passé que j'ai foutu en l'air. Ta femme est d'une beauté effarante , même sa souffrance est élégante ; elle ne sait pas que je suis là mais je l'observe parfois et je suis jalouse, jalouse à en crever. Tu sais comme je te disais que je préférais tromper que être trompé. Et maintenant regarde où j'en suis jalouse d'une femme coque, d'une femme que je méprisait, dont je me suis moquée , jalouse qu'elle ait le droit de souffrir , de te pleurer. Moi je dois juste fermer ma gueule et disparaître. Je la trouvais minable tu sais , d'être aveugle , de faire semblant de ne pas savoir, de ne pas avoir le courage de m'affronter. Je me sentais forte , invincible. Quelle conne ! Maintenant je la trouve digne incroyable , je l'admire. Depuis l'accident les ragots courent , les parents d'élèves persiflent , l'école a même du faire parvenir un courrier à toutes les familles. Et elle , elle reste , la tête haute , elle assume son amour. Malgré les trahisons, la honte et les souffrances , elle est toujours là et je l'admire pour tout cela , je n'aurais jamais eu ce courage.

* * *

16 Juillet 2008

T'es là en train de crever deux étages au dessue de moi et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est fuir , partir loin de toi et de toute cette souffrance parce que j'ai peur , peur que mon cœur ne rebatte plus. Il s'est arrêté pour un autre autrefois et j'ai cru mourir, mais tu m'as trouvé. Si je te perds je sais que cette fois il n'y aura personne pour me relever. Je n'y survivrais tout simplement pas. Et malgré tout , cette vie aussi vide de sens qu'elle puisse être j'y tiens maintenant, à cause de toi.

* * *

20 juillet 2008 :

« Cette immense saloperie morale et physique qui s'appelle l'amour… Elle a bien des charmes. » P.Léautaud

* * *

22 juillet 2008

Tu me manques tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, que mon ventre va éclater et que mes tripes vont se répandre sur la terrasse de ce penthouse d'où je técris. Voilà comment tu me manques comme si je crevais la bouche ouverte incapable avaler la moindre goulée d'air , suffocante , agonisante mais ne pouvant accéder à cette mort qui me tend les bras. Alors déconne pas, reviens.

* * *

26 Juillet 2008

On m'a demandé aujourd'hui si j'avais des regrets : t'avoir rencontré ; et des remords : les mensonges que je profère pour rendre ma vie plus acceptable.

Ps : tu sais que l'équipe du standard s'habitue à me voir déposer ma lettre, ils m'espèrent chaque matin . Aujourd'hui ils m'ont dit que j'étais « une preuve irrépressible que l'amour existe encore » Moi celle qui ne croyait plus en rien , et qui avait laissé son cœur lors d'un autre accident tragique , tu y crois ?

* * *

30 Juillet 2008

Aujourd'hui , Angela , ( c'est celle qui garde mes lettres ) s'est ruée sur moi quand je suis arrivé débitant à une vitesse incroyable un discours incompréhensible agrémenté de gestes véhéments et un sourire idiot sur le visage. Et puis peu à peu j'ai saisi quelques mots à la volée et j'ai compris : tu t'étais réveillé.

Je me suis juste arrêté de respirer pendant qu'elle m'entraînait dans les couloirs en tirant mon corps inerte par le bras. Tu t'étais réveillé. Elle m'a jeté sur un médecin Ben , qu'elle aime bien d'ailleurs je crois.

Pour la première j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé . Il a ouvert la bouche et entrepris de m'expliquer toute les horreurs que je t'avais causé : tu avais la jambe éclaté en un nombre incroyable de fragments maintenu à présent par un squelette métallique (ton articulation de la hanche avait dû etre entièrement reconstruite), une épaule démise ,un hématome méningé (heureusement drainé) dû à une fracture crânienne, plusieurs de tes côtés enfoncé lors du choc te provoquant un hémothorax ( du sang dans les poumons il m'a dit) touchant gravement ton rein et ton foie. Ils avaient réussi à te sauver mais ton corps n'avait pas pu tenir le choc et s'était mis dans le coma. Tu étais un miracle ils avaient dit. Mais tu étais loin d'être sorti d'affaire , l'usage de ta jambe , tes problèmes respiratoires, l'insuffisance rénale ( ton second rein n'avait pas tenu lors du coma) qui nécessitait une greffe impérative et en attendant une dialyse obligatoire, la menace chaque jour d'une complication cardiaque dû à ton corps affaibli ;toutes ses conneries ne présageaient rien qui vaille.

Alors qu'il me déballait son compte rendu morbide, il m'a indiqué une salle et entre les stores je t'ai vu : allongé là , intubé le regard mis clos , bandé de partout , méconnaissable ;et ta femme écroulé de soulagement qui enserrait ta main a soudain levé les yeux et m'a vu .

Alors comme d'habitude j'ai fui , j'ai couru hors de ce couloir , hors de cet hôpital , hors de ta vie.

Je t'avais prévenu je ne suis pas une fille bien.

* * *

31 juillet 2008

Je t'apporte encore une lettre pourtant j'ai demandé à Angela de ne pas te les donner , pas encore , peut être pas du tout en fin de compte.

Je t'ai vu hier , tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même.

Te voir dans cet état me dégoute , j'ai honte de ce dégoût mais je ne peux l'effacer . Je ne sais pas jouer l'amoureuse éplorée. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles de comédie romantique à la con qui font de belles promesses et de grandes déclarations. J'aimerais en être capable , pouvoir te tenir la main comme elle le fait et te dire que je serais toujours là mais je peux pas c'est comme ça.

J' ai déjà usé mon capital tragédie pour un autre .

Je ne me sens tout simplement pas capable de te voir dépérir , et me languir d'un passé fantasmé. Le rôle de veuve éplorée est déjà tenu par une autre, je ne veux pas décrépir dans une relation vouée a malheur , dans une détresse où je finirais par t'en vouloir , où je finirais par étouffer un orgasme dans les bras d'un autre alors que tu m'espèreras mais surtout je ne veux pas te pleurer , je ne veux pas qu'un jour on m'appelle et qu'on me dise que pendant mes quelques instants de répits où je n'étais pas dans cet hôpital tu t'étais enfuie.

Je sais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais, si pars maintenant j'ai encore une chance. J'aurais au moins l'illusion d'être maître de la situation. Tu m'as rendu à la vie , tu m'as appris à l'apprécier, alors je veux vivre, juste vivre et que tu demeures mon plus beau souvenir et non une tragédie shakespearienne. Boire , danser , jouir , sourire et peut être un jour aimer sans me sentir coupable . Entre lui et toi , je ne sentais plus rien et ce tsunami que tu appelles la vie , cette explosion que tu as fais pénétré dans mon théâtre d'apparences j'y ai pris goût. Tu m'as guéri de lui , tu m'as sauvé de ma culpabilité, de mon auto destruction et égoïstement je ne suis pas prête à te laisser me reprendre tout ça.

Te voir partir, m'abandonner , ce serait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé , comme si je détruisais tout ce que tu avais reconstruit ; alors que si je pars , tu demeureras à travers la renaissance que tu m'as offerte . Je t'avais demandé de ne plus jamais me laissé et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je ne veux pas t'en vouloir alors je pars avant de foutre en l'air le peu de bonheur qu'on a pû avoir. Je suis une trouillarde , tu me l'avais dit , je t'avais ris au nez mais tu avais raison. Par lettre c'est plus facile, je peux raturer , gommer , recommencer , pleurer , renifler , masi surtout je n'ai pas à faire face à ton regard, à me laisser déstabiliser par tes arguments trop vrais. Si je te vois je sais que je resterais. C'est bien moi ça , incapable de me tenir à une décision , tu te souviens , dans cette pattiserie incapable de choisir rendant folle la serveuse , tu m'avais commandé la carte entière , tu vois c'est ces souvenirs que je ne veux pas perdre alors même si je n'ai pas le courage de partir ni la volonté de rester je te tournes le dos juste un peu , juste pour toujours , juste pour survivre.

Encore une citation puisque c'était notre jeu : « La Mort, l'amer, la mer, l'amour : un seul phonème de différence. » Pascal de Duvet

* * *

3 septembre 2008

Je te déteste tu le sais ça , je te hais purement et simplement . Toutes ses putains de lettres s'accumulent dans une boite ( oui une louboutin enlèves ce sourire) que je refuse de te donner. Tu me rends complètement folle , j'essaye de vivre , de m'amuser. Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu ne jamais te connaître , je regarde les gens autour de moi et je me dis les fous ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont d'être juste là comme des cons heureux sans le savoir . A cause de toi je hais les larmes des autres, elles sont bien trop précieuses pour s'écouler sur le visage de ceux qui n'ont jamais rien perdu. Je n'arrive rien à ordonner sans toi. J'ai même pas pu faire cette foutue rentrée à Columbia que je t'avais promise. J'y suis aller , premier cours littérature anglaise le professeur à lecture de mon nom n'a pu s'empêché d'ajouter : « Vous êtes la Bella de l'affaire Cullen » Je suis partie. On est célèbre tu sais , avec nos passés torturés et notre histoire tout le monde parle , encore. Cette fois je ne suis pas capable.

Je n'arrive plus à rien sans toi, Toi et ton foutue sourire , tes mains , ton torse , ton corps nu contre le mien , tes yeux voilés lorsque l'orgasme finissait par t'emporter.

Tout me ramène à toi : Quelques vers d'Aragon , le nom d'un arrêt de métro , cette citation de Yeats gravé sur un banc de central park «Je suis pauvre et n'ai que mes rêves. Sous tes pas je les ai déroulés. Marche doucement car tu marches sur mes rêves. », un pote qui fait les mêmes gestes que toi pour rouler son joint, cet air de Ferrat que tu m'avais murmuré à l'oreille, même les sitcoms bidons et les pubs télés que tu parodiais. Tu es partout , moi qui croyais t'avoir laissé derrière les portes de cet hôpital. Pauvre idiote.

Il y a tellement de détails insignifiants que je ne peux gommer de ma vie , et qui sans le prévenir quand je crois un instant penser à autre chose m'éclate à la gueule et me poignarde les entrailles. Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, je ne peux par pour autant vivre sans toi .Alors ces lettres c'est un compromis certes instable , masochiste et destructeur mais qui maintiennent un équilibre qui m'empêche de sombrer. Tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie , je n'ai pas à rester auprès de toi , Elle est là pour ça mais toi tu dois rester auprès de moi , tu m'as sauvé et égoïstement je veux juste que tu continues.

* * *

7 septembre 2008

« Quand on a que l'amour » et quand on l'a plus ? Connard de Brel

* * *

8 septembre 2008

« la femme est l'avenir de l'homme » et sans l'homme la femme elle fait quoi ?

ps : j'arrête la chanson française

* * *

13 septembre 2008

J'ai 18 ans , la majorité , l'âge adulte , tu vois t'es parti avant de ne plus risquer le détournement de rieur , on en riait. Tu te moquais de moi qui ne voulais pas grandir , tu ne comprenais pas. Voilà pourquoi : « L'enfance est le royaume où personne ne meurt » d'Edna St Vincent Millay.

Alors aujourd'hui en l'honneur de ce royaume perdu , de mon innocence bafouée j'ai retourné le penthouse de Papa. J'ai invité 150 personnes qui malgré les efforts qu'ils mettent à me détester et déblatérer sur nous, se sont empressés de venir fêter mon anniversaire le sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, les bras chargés de cadeaux et les yeux avides de confidences. Pour ne pas penser à toi : des hectolitres d'alcool , plusieurs dizaines de grammes de blanches et de la weed de première qualité.

Je portais cette robe de plage blanche pour laquelle tu avais manqué d'avoir un infarctus , une paire de louboutin vertigineuses, les lèvres rouges sans et les yeux charbonneux. J'avais l'air d'une pute. J'ai dansé à ne plus sentir mes jambes et j'ai chauffé à mort cet idiot de Mike Newton. Nous sommes allé dans le bureau de mon père je l'ai laissé posé les mains sur moi ,en moi . Il était rustre, malhabile et empressé. Il a joui dans ma main en un couinement minable. Je me suis sentie sale et me suis réfugiée sur le toit avec une couverture et quelques joints. La face aux étoiles il n'y avait que toi , que nous , et notre passion inassouvie. La beauté de la sky line m'a coupé le souffle et je suis restée là bras ballants à attendre que tu viennes me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

22 septembre 2008

J'en ai marre d'être lucide : rends moi mon aveuglement et ma connerie !

* * *

6 octobre 2008

Du sang et des larmes , tu te moquais de mes références de mauvaises séries américaines et pourtant. Notre amour était épique et en ton absence ma vie n'est qu'un mauvais TV show.

* * *

15 octobre 2008

Tu m'as un jour demandé pourquoi , pourquoi toi et pas un autre. Je n'avais su te répondre maintenant que tu n'es plus là je sais : le danger , la violence, l'interdit. Tu ne me laissais pas ce goût insipide, cette facilité déconcertante qui croise ma route aujourd'hui. Tu étais un jeu, un challenge et puis tu t'es accaparé ma vie et tu l'as changé comme ça sans me demander mon avis.

Mais il y a eu autre chose aussi : tes baisers, mes premiers depuis Lui , doux, attentionnés ,exaltants et effrayants. Tes baisers avaient une promesse d'éternité , tu ne m'avais juste pas dit que ce serait une éternité sans toi .

* * *

25 octobre 2008

J'ai vu mon père aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il m'a vu vraiment. Je sortais de la salle bain de ma chambre chez lui les yeux rougis d'une nuit sans toi et au moment où je tentais d'échapper à ce regard, il a murmuré : « je comprends tu sais » et ça m'a brisé le cœur parce que à ce moment là dans ce costume 3 pièces impeccable, dans ses chaussures sur mesure parfaitement cirées, derrière cette façade blindée j'ai entrevu mon père. Mon père qui n'a jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments , qui comme moi n'a jamais su comment réagir face à l'amour, qui comme moi ne connaît que la démesure . Mon père qui me ressemble trop pour me supporter.

Tu as raison il faudra qu'on parle un jour, de nous, de Maman ,de Lui et de toi ; oui surtout de toi. Parce que s'il faut qu'on réapprenne à se connaître, qu'il comprenne ce qui nous est arrivé , il faudra que je lui parle de toi.

* * *

31 octobre 2008

Halloween enfin un jour où le monde ressemble à ce que j'ai dans la tête , macabre sanguinolent . Un jour où l'effroyable est enfin accepté, où je me sens enfin à ma place dans l'horreure ambiante. Déambulant dans les rues festives, j'ai croisée une petite princesse blonde de 6 ou7 ans . Je lui ai dit de ne pas croire au prince charmant. Elle m'a affirmé qu'il existait. Tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ? « Je sais , je l'ai rencontré deux fois et lees deux fois on me l'a arraché ; alors je te conseille de ne plus y croire tu risques moins » Sa mère a manqué de m'étriper.

* * *

3 novembre 2008

je t'aime , mal , trop tard, lâchement mais je t'aime.

* * *

13 novembre 2008

Angela s'inquiète . Elle trouve que j'ai maigris , que je ne « respire plus le soleil » comme elle dit , qu'il faut que j'aille te voir que tu ne vas pas bien, que l'on se détruit mutuellement alors que tout pourrait s'arranger. Je la menace de récupérer ces lettres que tu ne lis pas et de les détruire. Alors elle se tait, les sourcils froncés . Son silence n'en est que plus éloquent. Elle ne comprends pas, personne ne peut d'ailleurs..

* * *

23 novembre 2008

Le temps passe , l'incendie n'est plus qu'une brûlure lancinante perverse tel un feu endormi, les braises dissimulées sous la cendre qui se raniment au premier coup de vent . Aujourd'hui le vent c'est la diffusion de Casablanca à la télé « Nous aurons toujours Paris » . Ce soir le feu ronge de nouveau le trou béant où mon cœur essaye de se reconstruire.

J'ai mis dans la boite ton ipod que tu m'avais laissé , je ne peux plus l'écouter : trop de nous. Le masochisme a ses limites.

* * *

28 novembre 2008

Je suis enfin allé dans cette galerie de photos de Meat Packing District dont tu me faisais l'éloge .Face à ces portraits d'inconnus aux tristesses volées, je suis restée sans voix comme seul toi savait me faire taire. J'ai tout acheté , ivre de bonheur d'avoir quelque chose de nouveau nous reliant. Le feu a repris de plus bel , mais dieu qu'il était doux.

* * *

5 décembre 2008

Les décorations de noël ont envahi la ville , le sapin gigantesque a repris sa place au Rockfeller Center. Tu sais que le taux de suicide augmente sensiblement durant les fêtes ? Je hais le mois de Décembre , il me renvoie aux baisers d'une mère tendre, aux bonheurs passés , aux amours mortes et aux amants perdus , à Lui, à toi , aux hommes de ma vie.

* * *

13 décembre 2008

Je ne suis décidément pas prête de guérir de toi.

* * *

20 décembre 2008

Je suis allé à Forks , la semaine dernière. Je me suis assise sur le rebord de cette falaise où ma vie s'est mise à dérailler il y a ce qu'il me semble une éternité. Cette falaise où je l'ai perdu, et avec lui la stabilité qu'il m'apportait. Du haut de cette falaise j'ai vu le chemin que j'avais parcouru grâce à toi . Et pour la première fois j'ai pu entrevoir une explication à cette falaise qui m'avait paru si injuste , si insoutenable. Sans elle je ne t'aurais tout simplement jamais rencontré , tu ne m'aurais jamais offert ce grand huit d'émotions, tu ne m'aurais jamais sauvé de moi même. Il m'avait permis de survivre, tu m'avais appris à vivre. Et les pieds dans le vide, face à mon futur vide de vous je vous remerciais.

* * *

25 décembre 2008

On m'a dragué effrontément Au bar du four seasons hier soir où je lisais tranquillement Aragon . Il m'a demandé si le siège en face du mien était pris , je lui ai dit que non mais que

mon cœur appartenait à un autre il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas mon cœur qui l'intéressait. Sa franchise m'a fait sourire, il a vite compris que j'étais vraiment cabossé et que les promesses ne servaient à rien. Blond aux yeux clairs, son charme était certain. Je me suis laissée séduite, paresseusement, lascivement. Je l'ai laissé m'emporter dans ses paroles acides et son humour corrosive. C'était doux , tu sais. Ne m'en veux pas le temps d'une soirée il a éteint le feu en moi.. Il a tenté de m'embrasser , a senti mon recul et toujours souriant a frôlé de ses lèvres ma gorge découverte. Quand sa main a pris la mienne pour m'emmener vers sa chambre , je l'ai suivi sans une hésitation. Il m'a allongé sur son lit m'ôtant délicatement mes vêtements. Il m'a aimé sans urgence, avec beaucoup de sensualité. Je n'ai pas jouie mais je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Voyant que je voulais partir, il m'a aidé à me rhabiller. Au moment où j'allais fuir je me suis retournée pour esquisser une excuse. « Ne t'excuse pas , entre âmes brisées on se comprend » Je lui demandai de m'expliquer « une femme aussi belle que toi seule dans un bar d'hôtel un soir de noël lisant des poèmes d'amour et avec un regard aussi désabusée ne peut qu'avoir perdu quelqu'un.» il a mis un papier dans ma main et m'a souhaité une bonne guérison.

Dans le taxi me ramenant chez moi , j'ai déplié son papier : « si dans mes bras tu n'as pas pensé à lui appelle moi pour parler ou juste oublier , guérir un peu » suivi de son numéro de téléphone. Tu sais je pense que je vais le rappeler. Ne m'en veux pas mais toi aussi tu m'as bien aidé à guérir d'un autre.

* * *

26 décembre 2008

J'ai eu un mot de Tanya aujourd'hui. Elle veut que je te sauve, de quoi , de qui, comment ?

Tant de questions sans réponses. Je suis parti pour te sauver de nous, et voilà que tu te laisse mourir, que tu fous en l'air tout ce pourquoi je souffre.. Et puis j'ai lu le papier déchiré qui accompagné la note. Je ne sais que dire, comme si mes poumons se remplissaient enfin d'air, merci , tout cela n'était pas que le fruit de mon imagination…

* * *

29 décembre 2008

J'ai récupéré ma boite aujourd'hui il fallait que je te la donne , que tu saches , que tu comprennes que j'étais là , que je souffrais autant que toi. Je suis montée tremblante à ton étage, les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes et devant ta chambre une femme à la coupe de cheveux courte et au port de tête élégant hurlait sur un médecin, je ne pensais que quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait crier aussi fort.

Elle exigeait qu'on considère son frère comme légalement irresponsable pour qu'on l'opère sans son accord, qu'elle était compatible et qu'il lui était tout simplement intolérable de savoir qu'elle pouvait le sauver et qu'il s'y refusait , elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa rééducation certes mais que s'il voulait passer sa vie en fauteuil roulant à ruminer son malheur c'était son problème mais au moins avec son rein il serait vivant, il pourrait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps cette gamine idiote qui lui avait détruit sa vie et qui n'en n' avait rien à foutre ! Elle était Alice Cullen et elle ferait jouer toutes ses relations pour arriver à ses fins. Finissant de terroriser son interlocuteur , elle tourna les talons et dans un froissement d'étoffe hors de prix s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur derrière moi.

Alice Cullen, ta sœur. J'associais chacune de ses paroles à toi et comprenais avec effroi tout ce que cela impliquait. J'assistais impuissante à ce que je fuyais depuis bientôt 6 mois…

* * *

1er janvier 2009

J'ai passé ce changement d'année comme l'annonce d'une maladie incurable, je savais à présent que nous étions liés malgré tous nos efforts à nous détruire , à foutre en l'air le bonheur qui nous était dû . Voilà la dernière lettre de cette foutue boite que je déposerais chez toi ce soir .

Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne pas refuser la vie alors que tu m'as forcé à affronter. Comme tu me l'avais dit « you can not give up on me » tu n'as pas le droit , tu ne peux pas volontairement me laisser , je te l'interdis tu m'avais promis . Je ne peux rien exiger de tes décisions , tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je peux juste te supplier de ne pas me laisser dans l'inconnu , si tu m'aimes comme tes mots semblent le dire , bats toi

1er janvier plus tard

Ce matin en rangeant toutes tes affaires laissées chez moi , ces affaires dont je refusais de me séparer pendant tout ce temps , ces affaires que je vais te rendre parce que si tu te laisses tomber , tu me laisses tomber, tu romps explicitement avec moi ,donc en pliant notre histoire j'ai trouvée dans la poche d'un de tes jeans un vieux polaroid usé :Nue sur un lit , je dors paisible , heureuse. Je n'avais jamais vu cette photo , je ne sais même pas quand elle a été prise. Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de nous , de cette relation avortée , de toi . Je n'ai que l'image de nous que je me suis faite. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'avoir ta version des faits. Notre histoire est comme un film sans le son , ou un puzzle où il manque la moitié des morceaux, une énigme policière où le meurtrier rode sans jamais être démasqué.

Alors avant que tu te foutes en l'air comme tu t'appliques à le faire tu me dois notre histoire. Alors raconte moi, raconte nous , cette explosion éphémère qui a atomisé nos vies raconte la. Et on sera quitte et tu pourras rompre notre non relation , et détruire notre non amour mais au nom de toutes ses promesses bafouées , de toutes ses déclarations avortées, de ces non dits murmurés pour que cette souffrance n'est pas été vaine , raconte moi ce que notre pudeur nous a volé durant nos instants trop courts.

Raconte ce que je n'ai pas su voir.

* * *

**AN : Voilà une suite qui éclaire un peu une intro vraiment flou , voilà le point de vue de bella à travers ses lettres . Qu'en pensez vous ? je sais que le caractère de mes personnages paraît quelque peu étrange mais les actions de bella sont mus par un passé qui la dévore.**

**Il y a un lien sur mon profil pour la robe d'anniversaire de bella.**

**Donnez moi votre avis , vos critiques même si elles sont négatives .**

**Xoxo**

**d.**


	3. Rencontre

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai disparu pendant des siècles, cette fiction me fait durablement souffrir, c'est une histoire que je ne epux gacher, j'ai écrit plein d'autres de ces chapitres mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le cheminement pour atteindre la suite. Voila chose faite, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés , ajoutés, lus ! j'espère que cette nouvelle lettre vous éclairera et arrivera à vous émouvoir. **

**Merci notamment à Anais qui m a redonné le peps pour publier, Ax' ( sincère), tyna et tous les autres**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lui à elle :**

_ Musset s'excusait à Sand en lui disant « j'ai besoin de vivre mal pour écrire bien ». Tu m'as fait vivre mal, tu m'as heurté, brisé, abimé, sans doute irrémédiablement. Mais tu m'as fait écrire aussi , bien et même magnifiquement bien, douloureusement bien Depuis l'accident, je ne vivais plus je n'inventait plus, je ne faisais que me souvenir , de toi._

_Tu avais foutu le camp avec l'inspiration que tu donnais à ma plume. A travers mes mots ne restait que toi, comme une ultime manière de te posséder. Le seul moyen que je n'ai jamais eu de te faire agir à ma convenance. L'écriture te rendait malléable, formatable, je te défigurais dans mes textes, te rendant plus idéale, plus accessible, plus aimante, je vitriolais la femme que tu étais, je massacrais la beauté de ton désordre pour te rendre convenu, facile, détestable. Je te perdais progressivement dans une idée de toi, une projection étrangère à toi._

_A mesure que tu te disloquais sous mes vers, je te perdais , je me perdais et la vie devenait insoutenable. Je n'étais pas en mesure de te rendre rigueur , je te glorifiais en une incône que tu aurais abhorré. Et pourtant , pourtant , elle a osé de faire parvenir ces textes , et tu les as trouvé dignes, dignes de réponse. _

_Réponse et quelle réponse. En quelles lettres, quelques lignes je t'ai revu , retrouvé, la quintessence de ton être m'est réapparu comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quitté. Tu étais si prêt, si vivace, rougeoyante, bouillonnante sous les mots. J'ai assisté à la décomposition de Tanya face à toi, tu l'as vaincu, terrassé comme jamais. Je n'ai même pas pu me sentir coupable, submergé par ta présence dans ces manuscrits. Je l'ai vu partir, mais tu me hantais, le besoin m'a assailli comme rarement depuis mes déboires passés. Elle a fuis et je n'ai même pas tenté de la retenir, tu étais là et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tu as oblitéré le monde, comme avant._

_Tu voulais que je te raconte, que je nous raconte alors je nous romance , nous, mais toi, surtout toi , toi, ta fracassante entièreté , la manière dont je t ai haï , dont je t'ai embrassé , comme j'ai cru te happer , te discerner sans jamais réellement t'appréhender en définitive. Je te romance, je deviens autre , j'analyse , je comble ma mémoire à l'objectivité rapiécée. Je t'offre, je nous offre une seconde chance. _

_ Voici notre rencontre laissée à ton entière appréciation, prends en soin, elle m'est précieuse :_

La porte s'ouvre, un talon massif, vertigineux apparaît suivi d'une cuissarde puis un collant déchiré recouvrant une cuisse décharnée. Mon regard suit la ligne de cette jambe pour parvenir à une large veste de costume d'homme qui semble poser su la frêle carcasse qui entre nonchalamment dans ma classe.

Les murmures retentissent alors, chacun observe l'impromptue comme une courre retrouvant son altesse perdue, inespérée. Les commentaires vont et viennent, des portables s'ouvrent , des messages s'écrivent, des sourires réverants apparaissent, annonçant le retour de l'Elue. Un spectacle dont je ne comprends pas les tenants se déroule sous mes yeux, j'en saisie cependant l'ampleur. Ce n 'est pas n'importe qui.

Une coupe désordonnée, noire corbeau assortie à ses Wayfarers, l'intruse fait son chemin vers la dernière table libre au premier rang où elle pose indifférente son muse d'YSL. Mais qui est cette fille ? Sa veste glisse de ses épaules fines dévoilant sous un châle de mailles fines une nuisette minimaliste au décolleté osseux. Elle s'assoit, croisant insolemment ses jambes interminables.

Combien peut-elle peser ?

Ses mains alourdies par de nombreux bijoux passent dans sa chevelure, la décoiffant un peu plus dans un bruit de breloques hors de prix où habitué je discerne au milieu de divers perles et rubans , pêle-mêle la Camelia de Chanel , les 3 anneaux de Cartier, une chaine de chez Tiffany et quelques bracelets Dihn Van.

Semblant tout droit sortie de mon passé, elle a le port altier de ces reines déchues portant les souffrances du monde mais résistant envers et contre tout. Elle a le malheur glamour d'une Jackie O , cette grâce qui malgré les décrépitudes de la vie demeure, car derrière ce look de junkie perdure une élégance rare, un maintient qui ne trompe pas, une maturité tragique qu'une fille de son âge ne devrait ne pas avoir à connaître, ni même effleurer.

Un raclement de gorge brise alors le silence dont je prends soudain conscience. Mes élèves observent , attendant une réaction de ma part , une prise de position. Je lie dans leurs yeux l'impatience , l'interrogation et l'excitation face à la mise à l'épreuve du nouveau professeur que je suis.

- Mademoiselle…

Elle ne daigne même pas réagir, plongée dans la contemplation de ses chaussures italiennes.

- Vous avez plus d'une heure et demie de retard, vous n'êtes pas sur la liste d'appel, pourriez vous m'expliquer la situation ?

Elle lève la tête et fait éclater une bulle rose. Un semblant de sourire condescendant se dessine sur son visage d'une pâleur rare.

Auriez-vous au moins l'amabilité d'ôter vos lunettes je vous prie ?

Non .

Le ton est implacable , irréfutable. Sa voix est enrouée, comme si me parler d'une manière intelligible ne m'était pas réservé. Considérant le sujet comme clos , elle entreprend de sortir un carnet de son it bag où elle commence à griffonner.

- Je vous ai demandé quelque chose.

- Je vous ai répondu il me semble elle n'a même pas relevé la tête.

En d'autres temps cette insolence m'aurait amusé, aujourd'hui elle m'indigne.

- A moins que vous ne soyez sourd ou mentalement déficient…

Le temps s'arrête, un rire s'étouffe, une respiration se suspend, la salle expectative s'immobilise , me teste, « que va bien pouvoir faire ce pauvre nouveau prof de philo qui ne connaît rien à notre monde ?» si ils savaient …

Face au silence pesant, je fais un bon dans le passé , cette nana est ma madeleine , proust n'a qu'à bien se tenir. D'autres cours, d'autres salles et d'autres élèves mais cette même insolence, cette décontraction, ce dédain propre à ceux qui peuvent tout avoir et pensent tout savoir à ces quelques gosses qui détiennent le monde dans leurs serres griffées, ces connards monogrammés dont je faisais partie.

Je me décide alors à réagir, pour ce passé où personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour moi , et pour ce présent où je prenais enfin cruellement ampleur de ce qui m'avait manqué et de ce qui manquait à cette gosse rachétique, aux joues creuses et à la moue boudeuse.

- Sortez

La salle hoquète sous le blasphème. Son visage se crispe alors qu'elle relève lentement la tête

.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris

Elle demeure un instant immobile comme si elle avait mal entendue.

- A moins que vous ne soyez sourde ou mentalement déficiente.

Son point se serre, la fureur semble irradier de son corps. C'est à mon tour alors de sourire d'une manière suffisante .

Je reprends :

- A moins que ce ne soit la coke je fais mine de réfléchir c'est vrai que ça rend le regard bovin, vous faites bien de garder vos lunettes.

Elle hoquète de stupeur, ses mains se crispent sur son sac. J'ai vu juste, je nous connais trop bien , nous l'engeance perdue des socialistes . Que l'on est 17 ou 28 , aujourd'hui où il y a 10 ans , on reste les mêmes au fond avec les mêmes automatismes , les mêmes absences de valeurs, les mêmes paradis artificiels dans lesquels nous nous évadons dès que la réalité nous rattrape, nous oppresse. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Elle se lève , chancèle , sur ses talons trop hauts, accrochée à son sac trop lourd , s'approche de mon bureau sa veste à la main et soulève un instant ses ray bans .

Un instant suffit à plonger dans son regard , ses yeux bruns, ses cernes violacés, ses pupilles en tête d'épingle. Mais surtout derrière cette haine , cette condescendance qu'elle me voue, je distingue une souffrance , vive, brûlante, qui ne dure qu'un instant mais qui suffit . Cette douleur que personne n'aurait reconnu mais que je saisis , pour l'avoir vue il y a quelques années au détour d'un miroir. Ce regard me décontenance un instant, un seconde , mais je sais qu'elle l'a perçue elle aussi cette seconde suspendue car pendant ce temps trop bref deux âmes mise à nue se rencontrent , se défient s'apprivoisent , deux regards qui se reconnaissent furtivement. C'est juste un instant , juste une seconde , celle de trop , celle où tout bascule , ce point de non retour qu'ils auraient aimé ne pas connaître parce que maintenant cette douleur n'était plus la leur ils devaient la partager , et le malheur ne se partage pas.

Ce moment disparaît aussi vite qu'il était venu , il ne se joue peut être que dans sa tête peut être qu'il fantasme cette allégorie de lui même , qui le bouleverse et remue cette vase honteuse enfouie dans les tréfonds de la représentation qu'était sa vie, cet hier où il n'était pas si différent d'elle.

Cet instant je le balaye d'un battement de cils redevenant un professeur respectable , d'un battement de cils la souffrance dans ses yeux disparaît et elle n'est plus qu'une connasse hautaine qui me murmure :

- Vous ne savez pas où vous avez mis les pieds

Une espèce de pimbêche aux lunettes fumées qui sort en claquant la porte. Imperturbable, je finis mon cours que personne n'écoute , trop occupé à débattre du nouveau ragot du lycée, oscillant entre l'admiration et la pitié face à ma témérité suicidaire. La sonnerie retentit et chacun se rue pour raconter l'événement.

Je sais où j'ai mis les pieds , je ne sais juste pas comment cela va finir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours l'après midi je me tiens face à la cour intérieure de LFNY, microcosme mondain de l'expatriation française. Tout ce qui se fait de fils de diplomates , de chefs d'entreprise et autres arty se forge ici. Sous mes yeux se modèlent les futurs socialistes qui pulluleront au Costume institute du Met , aux happening dans Brooklyn et dans toutes les soirées trendy de Meat Packing. Chacun a son rôle , son attribution , les clans s'observent se dénigrent . Le meneur de l'équipe de basket passe une main indifférente dans ses cheveux provoquant les soupirs des jeunes filles amourachées. Ses compagnons de jeu déclament des blagues grivoises derrière lesquelles ils cachent une maladresse maladive et l'espoir d'attirer l'attention des quelques dédaigneuses qu'ils convoitent. Un pauvre geek assis dans un coin subit les moqueries de quelques uns.

Cette comédie stéréotypée gravite aujourd'hui autour de la trouble faite. Chacun l'observe du coin de l'œil , essaye de lui parler , d'obtenir une attention , voir même un sourire. On lui demande la marque de ses chaussures , palpe le cuir de son sac , s'émerveille de sa coupe de cheveux et elle se laisse faire imperturbable , habituée. Elle sourit, de ce sourire fade des désintéressés, grimace singeant le bonheur. Elle répond par bribes, le regard au loin comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, une partie manquante d'elle même. Cette fille m'intrigue, il y a quelque chose chez elle qui ne fonctionne pas , quelque chose d'irrémédiablement brisé. Elle est d'une beauté maladive , comme une version vitriolée de ce qu'elle avait pu être.

- Isabella Swan,

La voix interromps ma contemplation. Tel un gosse pris sur le fait je me compose un visage indifférent.

Jasper Whitlock est un de mes collègues, d'une beauté intemporelle et d'un calme olympien ,il semble imperturbable comme si le monde extérieur n'avait prise sur lui. Il ne s'anime que lors de ses cours d'histoire où il parvient à passionner les plus réfractaires.

Sa blondeur , son regard délavé et son charisme certain provoquent des défilés de jeunes filles en pâmoison dignes des plus grandes enseignes parisiennes. Son passé militaire méconnu et les murmures d'héroïsme imposaient le respect chez la gente masculine. Chacun y allait de sa supposition , de son enquête mais rien n'y faisait . Personne ne savait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien offrir. Cependant de cette distance apparente surgissait une empathie rare, il s'intéressait réellement aux autres.

Il fut le seul à mon arrivée à m'accorder sa confiance et son amitié malgré mes antécédents, là où chacun y allait de sa remarque acide , de son regard soupçonneux. Faisant fis des rumeurs bien que souvent vraies, il me tendit le premier la main pour me souhaiter la bienvenue lors de la réunion de pré rentrée. Par cette poignée de main s'était scellé un accord tacite entre deux êtres au lourd passé. Il fut ainsi mon guide au travers des méandres des us et coutumes professorales.

C'était l'une des seules personnes que je connaissais qui prenait réellement en compte la réponse d'un « comment vas tu ? » , il savait discerner la profondeur des sentiments dans une réponse laconique . Chacune de ses paroles tombait juste. Sans fioritures , ni sensiblerie , il pansait les plaies des cœurs, et trouvait les chemins des âmes esseulées comme si leurs dédales n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Il ne faisait pas bon lui parler si l'on avait quelque chose à cacher.

Patient face à mon silence et mes pensées divagantes il continue :

- Un sacré phénomène.

- De qui tu parles ? je dis impassible le regard toujours dirigé vers la cours mais je sens bien un sourire entendue se dessiner sur son visage.

- Tu sais les nouvelles vont vite…

Sans détourner le regard je murmure presque pour moi même :

- Qui est elle ?

Je me retourne vers mon ami qui se fend à présent d'un grand sourire. :

- Comme je le disais , c'est Isabella Swan , fille de Charlie Swan.

Surpris je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interroger :

- Swan comme dans … ?

- Oui Swan comme dans Swan Security , je me disais bien que tes réflexes de golden boy referaient bien vite surface. Donc voilà pour Papa , Maman on ne sait pas trop à part qu'elle s'est fait la malle il y a un moment déjà. Son père a un des plus beaux penthouse sur Park. Elle a sa propre Centurion , son propre appart dans le Village, son propre chauffeur, fin bref sa propre vie . Si elle était née quelques années plus tôt vous auriez été amis. Ou même plus ajoute t il dans un petit rire.

- Merci pour cette douce remarque , continue…

- Son père participe seulement grassement aux finances du lycée , un mécène particulièrement attentionné pour couvrir les bévues de sa fille.

- Gentille petite fille à papa que l'on ne doit pas embêter je suppose

- Tu suppose juste , quand elle était en seconde elle s'est tapé un rail en plein cours de maths et personne n'a bronché. Elle joue à l'intox et l'intimidation elle sait qu'elle a les pleins pouvoirs et elle en profite.

Je ne relève pas, il continue :

- C'est la première fois que je la vois dans un aussi sale état, il a dû se passer quelque chose.

- Tu l'as comme élève ? je lui demande

- Oui , l'année dernière déjà. Cette année on était pas sur qu'elle viendrait. Son père nous a dit qu'elle devait prolonger ses vacances mais à priori on en a encore pour un an et toi aussi.

- Elle était comment avec toi ?

- Indifférente , je n'ai pas essayé de me battre on m'avait prévenu et tu devrais en faire autant. C'est un terrain dangereux cette fille fais gaffe à toi.

- Tu sais ce genre là je connais , elle a peut être trouvé son maître cette fois.

Isabella Swan se retourne alors vers moi , abaisse ses lunettes et me lance un regard noir , je lui souris en retour, narquois.

- Fais attention Ed, dans ce genre de combat tous les coups sont permis cette fille a de la ressource et surtout rien à perdre, contrairement à toi.

Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque Eleazar Denali m'interpelle. :

- Edward je peux te voir dans mon bureau une seconde ?

J'acquiesce alors que Jasper me chuchote moqueur :

- Ton exploit est arrivé aux oreilles du boss , prêt pour la fessée ?

Alors que je me dirige vers les bureaux de l'administration ,je détaille l'homme qui me précède et qui fut sans doute le signataire de ma rédemption, de mon retour dans le monde réel. Eleazar Denali, un ami de longue date de mon père.

Cet homme impeccable dans son costume trois pièces bleu roi m'a fait confiance , m'a accordé un accès à la lumière dans la déchéance de mon purgatoire, au moment où je devais redéfinir ma vie. A mon retour d'Europe où tel nouveau né je réapprenais à vivre il m'a offert ce poste en remerciement de l'estime que mon père lui portait. Il m'a vu grandir, saccager le bonheur qui m'était offert mais il n'a jamais cessé de croire en moi. Beaucoup fustige le piston, celui-ci m'a sauvé et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant comme je le suis à l'égard de sa nièce, Tanya pour avoir pansé mon âme et rétabli ma dignité.

Cet homme est d'une bienveillance rare, on le surnomme ici Dumbledore, pour cette amabilité mystérieuse, cet humour étrange qui ne minimise en rien son autorité et ses colères craintes de tous. Malgré son aide, il ne m'a jamais traité différemment depuis mon arrivée et je le remercie infiniment de me traiter identiquement à ceux qui méritent réellement leur place honorifique ici, il me laisse faire mes preuves, vivre , grandir, tel un être neuf qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré.

Nous pénétrons dans son bureau, il s'installe dans un des fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs et nous nous faisons face , du même côté de son imposant meuble d'acajou.

Il demeure silencieux durant un long moment, avant de soupirer profondément :

- C'est à tes risques et périls,

Je demeure silencieux, expectatif :

- Ta manière de la gérer…. Vous êtes pareils, tu connais les enjeux …Alors quoi que je dise tu n'en auras cure, fais comme tu le désires.

Il n'ajoute mot, se lève et retourne s'assoir à sa place de patriarche. Je me lève, sonné.

Alors que je passe la porte, j'entends dans mon dos :

Mais tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, je ne pourrais rien pour toi.

_Je te présente ainsi le début , les prémices, et déjà notre première haine. Cela ne présageait rien de bon , nous n'avions pas tord. Rien n'irait bien , mais dieu, que je ne modifierai rien de ces instants bien trop rares et bien trop précieux pour envisager quelconque modification._

_Je continuerai de relater nos débuts, nos déboires, comme promis. Je ne te jure pas de vivre, de choisir , de me battre ou de t'aimer de nouveau. Je te promets uniquement la suite de ce discours, je ne te laisserai pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini. Tant je ne nous aurais pas entièrement connu._

_Tanya est resté , tu sais , encore, toujours, malgré tout, malgré toi, nous et ces lettres. Elle reste et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour cela. J'ai choisi cet enfer et elle est la meilleure partenaire dans ces souffrances. Tu me fais peut être vivre mais elle m'a sauvé, comme lui pour toi, ce sont nos fantômes, nos avant nous , nos pénitences. Tu es peut être mon évidence mais elle reste ma salvatrice. Je ne sais dans quel équilibre morbide je m'aventure, mais mon état ne me permet pas de te faire face alors je la vampirise, je l'utilise égoistement pour recouvrer la capacité à t'assumer, nous supporter même si je ne suis pas sur de te survivre une seconde fois._

_Désespérément tien._

_Edward_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Voilà si vous avez des questions, des cirtiques, des impressions, n'hésitez pas ! cette fois ci je serais plus rapide !**


End file.
